villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tempest Shadow
Tempest Shadow (real name: Fizzlepop Berrytwist) is the former secondary antagonist of the 2017 animated film My Little Pony: The Movie. She is a unicorn with a broken horn and scar and also the former second-in-command of the Storm King. She helped the Storm King invade the entire land of Equestria in return for having her horn restored and have Twilight Sparkle and other Princess' captured to use their magic to make Storm King more powerful. She is voiced by Emily Blunt, who also played Freya in The Huntsman: A Winter's Tale. Backstory When she was a filly, Tempest and her friends were playing in woods until they lost their ball in a Ursa minor cave. She went in to retrieve it, but ran into the Ursa minor and it's attack left her hornless and scarred. Her destructive magic cost her friends to leave her. This caused made her hate friendship and specify it as meaningless At some point, she met up with the Storm King and he told her that if she helped him steal the alicorn magic, he'd use it to restore her horn. History Role in the Film Invasion During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, Tempest leads the Storm King's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four Alicorn princesses and turning Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance into obsidian statues when they refuse. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends escape, Tempest assumes control of the city, and the Storm King tasks her with securing all four princesses in exchange for restoring her horn. Chasing Twilight and her friends Tempest tracks down Twilight to the desert city of Klugetown, where she roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When Twilight and her friends escape her clutches again, she captures a new ally they've made named Capper. Under Capper's direction, Tempest initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when she sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom in the opposite direction, she realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Celaeno, Tempest interrogates the crew about Twilight's whereabouts, unaware that she and the rest of the Mane Six are hiding below deck. After Twilight escapes her yet again, Tempest punishes Capper and Celaeno for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Capturing Twilight Tempest eventually captures Twilight on the Basalt Beach after her selfish actions in Seaquestria cause her friends to abandon her. On Tempest's sky skiff, she reveals through song how an ursa minor attack left her hornless and scarred as a filly, cost her her friends, and left her with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite Twilight's attempts to reason with a fellow pony, Tempest refuses to listen and turns her over to the Storm King in Canterlot. Betrayed and redemption After the Storm King uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Tempest reminds him of their deal for him to restore her horn. However, The Storm King reveals that he was simply using Tempest to become powerful and had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Tempest nearly gets swept away in the Storm King's tornado, but Twilight saves her, leaving Tempest surprised that Twilight would still show her kindness. Before the Storm King could get ready finish the two female ponies off, Twilight's friends arrive and blasted him away, causing him to lose his staff and create an uncontrollable storm. Tempest watches from the fallen rubble as Twilight manages to achieve the staff before she and the Storm King are swept away. Tempest becomes shocked by this before Twilight arrives safe and unharmed. Sacrifice and revival After the Storm King is finally defeated and watching Twilight hugging her friends, Tempest comes to under friendship again and begins to leave in shame of her actons. Before she can, she spots the Storm King, still alive, and Tempest becomes shocked when he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn Twilight to obsidian. Tempest, remembering that Twilight saved her earlier, runs towards him. The gang thought she was after Twilight again, but Tempest jumps in the way of the Storm King's attack, turning her and the King into black stone. While the Storm King shatters to pieces, Twilight uses the Staff of Sacanas to land her safety on the platform. The others were shocked by this, expect Twilight, who knew Tempest had in her and turns Tempest back to normal, and she helps in turning the other princesses back to normal and restoring Canterlot. Accepting friendship once again Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, Twilight approaches Tempest, who still laments the loss of her horn. Twilight helps Tempest see that her magic is still special and powerful, horn or no horn, and encourages her to stay in Equestria. Having accepted Twilight's friendship, Tempest creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival and reveals her real name as Fizzlepop Berrytwist. During the film's closing credits, Tempest is seen dancing and playing with her new friends, including a reformed Grubber, now a much more happier pony. Season 8 She is only mentioned by Twilight that she is spreading word of the Storm King's defeat. Personality Tempest Shadow is described as cold, arrogant, ruthless, merciless, and spiteful as a result of losing her horn. She is obsessed with having it restored and doesn't hesitate to punish others to accomplish this. When The Storm King betrayed her and Twilight saved her, she had a change of heart just before she saved Twilight and her friends that turned her into stone. After being restored, she becomes a kinder pony. Even though she's still sad about her horn being broken, she accepts Twilight's friendship and becomes a happier pony. Reception Tempest Shadow recieved positive reception from critics and the Brony fandom. However, some people considered her ’unoriginal’ due to predecessors like Princess Luna, Starlight Glimmer, and Sunset Shimmer as the "misguided villainous mare" (who are often critcized because of how common misguided antagonists are in the series). Like King Sombra, some also mocked the character as another "edgy oc with a tragic past", a common type of fan original character, colored with shades of red. Despite this, Tempest Shadow was praised by many for her villainous moments, her design, her redemption, her song, and Emily Blunt's performance. She became a fan-favorite to the fandom, and the most popular character in the film. Quotes External Links *Tempest Shadow in Heroes Wiki. Navigation pl:Tempest Shadow Category:Female Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Envious Category:TV Show Villains Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Slaver Category:Nihilists Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:The Heavy